


Pile Drivers

by Solziv



Series: To Hate Or Not To Hate? [2]
Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Angry humans, Cassetticon, Crickets, Decepticons - Freeform, G1, GEEWUN, Generation 1, Generation One, Insecticon, Light Angst, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Or Is It?, Paired drabble, Romance, cassette, light humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solziv/pseuds/Solziv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>G1. Paired with “Crickets”. Kickback hates Rumble…or does he? Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pile Drivers

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write a little drabble from Kickback’s point of view, with suggested Kickback/Rumble…since I like the strange pairing. XD Enjoy.

I hate pile drivers.

Too loud, in my opinion. One is definitely one too many. But there he goes, waving those things around, like he’s King of the world. The tremors go up my legs, and I’m standing about a hundred yards away. Got more energy than a Turbo Fox and a much bigger mouth.

I don’t care if Megatron says Rumble’s a favourite and very good at demolitions. Yes, yes, he _is_ useful (I _guess_ ) and he’s gotten us out of being surrounded by Autobots. It’s just the vibrations are _non-stop_.

They’re so frequent now that they’re numbing my pedes…and going right through my body. It’s making my CPU tingle and it’s getting hard to fight off that stupid yellow Autobot. Shockwaves are spreading all over…they’re making me feel… _warm_ …giving me adrenaline…keeping me fighting. It’s creating static in my processors. Feels so _empowering_. I wonder if he even knows what he’s doing to me.

Ugh, I can’t believe I’m saying this. Sweet Primus…

…I love pile drivers.


End file.
